Mario's University Years
by Batman Barry Blinx
Summary: The story is about the main Mario characters going to University, where they will meet many other characters, some of which are friends, some are foes. But they will also meet their love interests and overcome any obstacles they face together
1. Prologue

Mario's University Years

Year 1

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm new to this place and this is my first fanfiction! Please read the story and tell me what you feel about it and what can be improved.**

 **Prologue (Mario)**

Mario and his Brother Luigi has just received their diplomas in plumbing upon graduating from Layton's High School after studying there for 5 years and are the two top students in the school. It is now coming to the end of their long break before starting their next level of education. Their mother wants them to attend the Mushroom Kingdom University so that they could make more friends since the only friend the Mario Brothers made when they were in Layton's High School is Yoshi, a green dinosaur who is kind-hearted and always helping people out. After arguing and discussing for a while, the Mario Bros reluctantly agrees to attend university. Their university days are coming soon, how will the Mario Bros cope with their new life in high school? What kind of people will they meet? Will the people they meet be friend? Or foe?

 **Prologue (Peach)**

Peach has just graduated from Mushroom Kingdom High School and received her diploma in politics. She then decided to pursue further education and attend Mushroom Kingdom University. But that was not the main reason she wants to attend university. Back in Mushroom Kingdom High School, the boys there were all mean and always bullied the girls there, especially Peach. Her friend, Daisy, helped her out whenever Peach felt depressed or sad and always found a way to cheer her up. Peach and Daisy then became best friends and shared their troubles whenever they had any and privately shared personal secrets with each other. But Peach keeps one big secret from her; her interest to find a boyfriend (Peach will refer to this as THAT until everyone knows about it). Peach knew that the boys in her previous school were all the bad sort. That is why she wants to attend university, to find a guy who would never hurt or bully the people he loves. More importantly, a person who will never betray his girlfriend. With university starting soon, Peach started to prepare herself for not only her next level of education, but her next step in her love life. Will Peach's dream come true? Will she find the man she hopes to fall in love with?

 **Prologue (Rosalina)**

Rosalina is a mysterious girl who just moved into the neighbourhood. Many people do not know about her because she seems to be shy and seldom talks to others. Her neighbours said they never saw her get out of her house. Her curtains were always closed so nobody knew what she was doing in her room. She supposedly graduated from Shooting Star High School, but this cannot be confirmed since the school has a privacy policy of not showing the graduate list to public. But the truth about Rosalina is that she and her family moved here so that she could make friends with the people there because she is very anti-social for some reason. Rosalina always refused to go out even when her parents tried forcing her to go out. Then her parents decided to send her to Mushroom Kingdom University so that she could make friends with them. And to prevent her from resisting going to university, her parents gave the university permission to enter her home and do whatever is necessary to make her go to university. So, Rosalina had no choice but to go to university. Will Rosalina make new friends with the people she meet? Or will she be mute for the entire time at university? What is the reason for Rosalina to be so anti-social?


	2. Chapter 1: A sort of fresh start

**Chapter 1: A sort of fresh start**

"BOYS! Breakfast's ready! Better get up soon otherwise you're going to be late for school!" Mario's mom shouted from the living room.

"Okay Mom! Just let me wake up mister grouchy here." Mario replied, trying to wake his brother up.

"Let me sleep, Mario!" Luigi said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Luigi! I know that you also don't like doing this but we already promised Mum that we will go. So get up!" Mario said while trying to tug on Luigi's blanket.

"NO!" yelled Luigi, going back to sleep.

Mario sighed, then got an idea.

"Too bad Luigi. I guess I'll go to the university alone and maybe find a couple of cute girls to hang out with. I heard that Mushroom Kingdom University is a place where a lot of cute girls go to." Said Mario.

"WHAT? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Luigi, suddenly waking up and rushed to the toilet.

"Whoa, I didn't think that would work better than the spaghetti trick." Mario said to himself, snickering.

But Mario knew what he said is right. There are lots of people attending the university, of which almost half of them are girls, and most likely some would be cute girls. Mario is not a ladies man and neither was Luigi. Mario is more of a gentleman and he always help his classmates when they need help. Luigi is shy and always seems frightened by most things, but he is never modest, always have a positive mind-set and always tell the truth to others, even to his enemies.

I'll never get to meet a girl in my life. Who wants to date a guy who grows a moustache and wants to be a plumber in the future? Mario thought to himself.

"Hey Bro! If you keep standing there daydreaming, I'll eat your portion of toast for you!" Luigi called out to his brother as Luigi ran down the stairs.

Mario snapped out of his deep thoughts and chased after his brother saying, "Oh no you don't Luigi!"

"Boys! Stop fighting! Come and sit down and eat your breakfast." Their mother said.

…

After getting dressed (Mario wore a red long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a red hat with a red M on it and his brown sports shoes. Luigi wore a green sleeved T shirt, a blue ¾ pants, his green hat with a green L on it, and his pair of brown converse shoes.), the Mario bros quietly ate their breakfast while listening to their mother talking to them. "As you know, both of you are going to stay in the dorms the university will give you, so you better make sure that you have got everything you need and want to bring there." Their mother said to the two brothers. "Also, both your father and I are needed at Nintendo of Japan to pay our respects to Mr Satoru Iwata and we are needed to help in the projects Mr Iwata was doing before he left, so we will be there for a very long while. The flight is in two hours' time so I can't send you boys to school, so you boys have to go to school yourselves."

"WHAT?!" Mario and Luigi yelled. Their mother then glared at them and the two quieten down.

"You mean we have to walk all the way to school ourselves?" Mario said, lowering his voice and finishing his breakfast.

"Whoever said anything about walking?" mother said, giving Mario a pair of keys. "Your father and I decided that you are responsible enough to have your own car now."

"Really? Thanks Mom! You're the best!" said Mario.

"Hey, how come Mario gets to have a new car?" Luigi replied, sulking slightly.

"Sorry sweetie. We thought that it was better to let Mario have it since he has more experience in driving than you. To compensate for that, I got you this." Their mother replied, showing Luigi a brand new "New Nintendo 3DS XL".

"Wow! I always wanted this! This has better processing power than the old one! Thanks Mom!" Luigi said, admiring his new game system while sticking his tongue out at Mario.

"Okay boys, you better get going otherwise you'll be late on the first day of school." Mother said.

"OK! Bye Mom! Have a safe trip! Say hi to Dad for us!" Mario and Luigi said while picking up their things and heading out the door.

"Stay out of trouble! And don't go crazy with those Nintendo Executive credit cards I gave you! You shouldn't need it but since I probably won't see you for god knows when, in case you need any money, you have those." Their mother said.

"Of course we won't, Mom! And we'll stay out of trouble!" said the Mario Brothers while waving their final goodbyes to their mother.

"Now, where is that new car Mom said she gave me?" Mario said.

At that time, Mario's keys sent a signal which made a car which was invisible appear in front of them.

"WOW! This is the latest car released by GaddScience! The P-Wing!" Mario exclaimed! "It has amazing speed, acceleration and handling! It also have everything a gamer wants! A TV, radio, RCA hook-ups, comfortable chairs, even a mini snacks and drinks bar!"

Luigi then mumbled something to himself and sulked. He then said to Mario, "Let's get our stuff loaded in and get going."

"Right." Mario said.

The Mario Brothers loaded everything into the car (the car has a 5 dimensional boot where it can store any amount of things and still can fit more) and started up the car.

"Bro, we only have an hour to reach school! Even if we drive there fast, we still won't make it on time!" Luigi said, while looking at his Mickey Mouse pocket watch.

"What?! How are we going to make it?" Mario said.

At that time, Mario accidentally pushed a button next to the speed meter.

The car suddenly sped off at what seemed like light speed to the two unaware Mario brothers.

Meanwhile, at Peach's house, Peach is doing a last-minute checklist to make sure she got everything ready for university.

"Gee, the school really needs us students to bring that much stuff? Well, if I can finally make THAT thing come true then it's fine with me." Peach said to herself.

"Peach! Are you done yet, sweetie? Your friend Daisy is here!" Peach's Mom said.

"I'll be down with you in a second, Mom!" Peach replied.

Peach thought to herself, Oh dear, I really hope Mushroom Kingdom University isn't like Mushroom Kingdom High School where all the boys are so mean. I just want to make friends with some boys and hopefully… well… let THAT thing come true. But how am I supposed to keep that a secret from Daisy once it happens? She'll be jealous of me and stop being my friend because I spend too much time with others. I should just forget about THAT and just make some other friends. Besides, who wants to be friends with a girl like me? There are better girls out there for boys to fall over for. I stand no chance against others. Sigh, I guess I have to be miserable and lonesome (sort of) for the six years in this university.

"PEACH?! Are you done? If you don't want to be late on the first day of school, we better get going!" Daisy shouted from downstairs.

Peach snapped out of her day-dream and looked at the clock.

"Yikes! School starts in an hour's time! I'm coming down now, Daisy!" replied Peach.

Peach then grabbed all her stuff and quickly walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"What took you so long?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry, urm… one of my bags refused to close." Peach replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, never mind about that, sweetie. Just have fun when you're at university for the next six years okay? Promise you'll write to me?" Peach's mom said.

"Of course, Mom. I'll always write to you. Bye, mom!" Peach said after hugging her mother.

"Bye sweetie! Remember to talk to your friend Daisy when you're having any troubles!" Peach's Mom said as Peach and Daisy walked out the door.

"Don't worry, Peach's mom! I'll be with her when she needs me!" Daisy called out before closing the door.

Peach's father was waiting for them outside in his car.

"Come on, kiddos! You don't want to be late on the first day of school!" Peach father said.

Peach and Daisy loaded their things into the car (Their car doesn't have a 5 dimension boot, so some of their stuff have to be stuffed in and the boot had to be tied shut to prevent their stuff from falling out) and then the car drove off to Mushroom Kingdom University.

At Rosalina's home, Rosalina was eating her breakfast (A bowl of Honey Stars cereal) while her parents are talking to her.

"Now sweetie, I know you don't like doing this but you forced us into making this decision." Rosalina's Mom said to Rosalina, who kept quiet and continued eating her cereal.

"Since you are going to a public school, there should be no excuse for you to find other students there, and I am sure that at least some of them will be more than willing to be friends with you." Rosalina's father said to his daughter, who seemed to have heard what he said but stayed quiet.

"Just try to have fun and do whatever you feel is right, okay dear?" Rosalina's mom said.

Rosalina nodded, finishing her cereal. She then started to pick up her things and walk towards the front door.

"Stay safe, Rosalina." Rosalina's father said while hugging his daughter.

"We love you, dear." Rosalina's mom said after kissing her on the cheek.

Rosalina kept quiet and left the house without looking back or waving goodbye to her parents.

She then started walking towards school, lugging her things behind her.


	3. Chapter 2: The New School

**Chapter 2: The new school**

The car suddenly stopped in a parking lot in a basement.

Mario was completely stiff with his eyes wide open. Luigi passed out on his seat.

"Wh..What w…was tha…that?" Mario stuttered. Mario looked around. A sign told him that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom University Parking Area.

Mario then looked at the button he pressed. There was a label on top which said:" Turbo Auto pilot mode, do not press before 12 hours cool down period"

Mario then revived his brother by giving him a refreshing herb he found in the first aid box that was in the car.

"Wh...What happened?" Luigi said, waking up slowly.

"Apparently the car has something called Turbo Auto Pilot mode which sent the car flying here in auto pilot. Mom probably set the destination to be in the parking area of the university." Mario said to Luigi.

Luigi looked at his pocket watch. "We only took 5 seconds to get here!" Luigi exclaimed, showing Mario the time.

"Wow, GaddSciences really outdid themselves this time." Mario said with a surprised tone.

"Let's just pick up our stuff and get ourselves registered." Luigi said.

"Right" Mario said.

After taking out their stuff from the spacious trunk and locking the car doors, (Mario offed the car's invisibility function so people won't mistake it for an empty lot and drive into it.) the two brothers headed towards the registering area with the help of signs along the empty and quiet corridor.

"Gee, I guess no one's that enthusiastic about coming to university." said Mario when he and his brother reached the registering area.

"Wow, look how big this hall is! I think it's big enough to be a house!" said Luigi, apparently amazed at the size of the hall.

"Of course it has to be big. This is the biggest university in the country!" Mario told Luigi.

"Oh, I forgot." said Luigi, feeling embarrassed.

The brothers walked towards the centre of the room where the reception table sat. A big and buff man sat behind it. He wore a red helmet with a falcon on it and a customized racing suit. He is reading a racing magazine.

"Excuse me sir, is this the registration table?" Mario asked politely. (Luigi was hiding behind Mario, apparently afraid of the big man)

The man looked up from his magazine and stared at them for a second. He then asked, "Names?"

"I'm Mario, and this is Luigi." Mario said to the man.

The man then pulled out a list and started looking through it. After a while, he finally said, "So you two are the freshmen who graduated from Layton's High School as its top students and got your diplomas in … plumbing."

"Yes, that's us" Mario replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom University! My name's Falcon, but call me Captain Falcon. I don't really like people calling me sir, teacher or Mr Falcon. Here are your dorm keys. Your lesson schedule is in your dorm." He said.

"Umm… thank you Mr… I mean Captain Falcon." Mario replied.

"No problem. Actually I know your father. He and I were best friends way back then. We're still best buds, just that he got way too much work to do." Captain Falcon said.

"Oh, really? I'll try to talk to my father about that." Mario said.

"Oh there's no need for that. I understand your father's busy so I let him do his work. Thanks for the offer anyways." Captain Falcon replied, winking his eye at Mario.

"Okay, we'll be going now. Thanks again!" Mario said, smiling.

"OK! Hey! If you need any help, just come find me in my office. It's just next to the canteen." Captain Falcon said.

"We will! Bye!" Mario replied, waving goodbye to Captain Falcon and walking out the hall with a scared Luigi following behind.

…

"Wow! Did you see the size of that guy just now?" Luigi exclaimed to Mario.

"You mean Captain Falcon? Maybe he works out often. I heard about him before from dad once. Apparently he is an expert racer and he has a secret fighting move he uses for handling fights. But dad said he promised Captain Falcon that he wouldn't tell anyone about it." Mario told Luigi.

The brothers reached their dorm and opened the door. It was a nice little apartment like room. There are two toilets with full bathroom amenities, a window to allow sunlight in, a small kitchen, two tables, two TVs, three wardrobes, a washing machine and three super-single beds.

"How come there are three beds here?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe we're sharing the bunk with someone else?" Mario suggested.

"Mario? Luigi? Is that you?" A voice said.

The Mario brothers turned around in unison. There at the doorway is their friend Yoshi with his bags.

"Yoshi! Hey there buddy!" Luigi said while rushing forward to hug him.

"Hi Yoshi! It's been a while! How are you?" Mario asked while shaking Yoshi's hand.

"Oh I'm fine. Had a boring vacation though. My parents decided to go to Isle Delfino for their anniversary. They gave me a Batman credit card and this."

Yoshi showed his friend a pocket watch he pulled out of his shirt pocket.

"Is that a wacky watch? I thought those were banned here." Luigi said.

"It looks like one but it is actually a reverse watch as my parents calls it. A scientist named Elvin gave them this for helping him clean up when his lab blown up. Supposedly it rewinds time, but I never used it. My parents told me to use it when I think it is needed to be used." Yoshi explained.

"Wow, your parents must really trust you a lot." Luigi said.

"Yes, they do. How about we settle in first then talk later?" Yoshi suggested.

"Okay!" Mario said.

The trio then started unpacking their things. They first organised all their clothing and then put them into the wardrobes. Then, they took out their study materials. (Mario decided to share his book space with Luigi because he didn't want to give Yoshi too much trouble.) Mario took out his emergency supply of food and put them in the fridge. Luigi took his snacks out and put them in the drawer under the table. Yoshi took out all his fruits and jars of home baked cookies (Yoshi's mom owns a cookie shop that sells the best cookies in the world) and put them on his table. Then lastly, they took out their video games and consoles.

"Now how are we going to hook up all these consoles to the two TVs?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't worry, Yoshi. We brought along an adapter that allows us to hook up as many consoles as we want to any TV. We brought along a spare, here!" Mario said while tossing the adapter at Yoshi.

"Thanks, Mario and Luigi!" Yoshi said, catching the adapter.

Mario hooked up his Nintendo consoles to one of the TVs (Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo Famicom, Super Nintendo, Super Famicom, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U) and set his games next to the TV, Luigi set all his portable Nintendo consoles next to Mario's consoles (Luigi got all the portable Nintendo consoles. Yes, including the Virtual Boy.) with his cartridges in small boxes set next to them and Yoshi hooked up his Atari 2600, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo Wii and the Original Xbox to the other TV while putting his Game and Watch games, Gameboy, Atari Lynx, Gameboy Advance SP and his first edition Nintendo 3DS next to his consoles.

"You guys have all of these because your parents work at Nintendo?" Yoshi asked Mario.

"Yup, Nintendo has a policy where all employees who have children who play Nintendo games a lot gets all Nintendo consoles from their games vault for free!" Mario replied. (It's definitely not true, but I can dream, right?)

"Wow, that's nice. Wish I was as lucky as you guys." Yoshi said, feeling a bit sad.

"Don't be sad, Yoshi. You're welcome to use our consoles anytime you want!" Luigi told Yoshi.

"Really? Thanks guys! You're really good friends to me!" Yoshi said.

"No problem. Hey, we should probably get going now. Class is going to start soon." Mario said.

"Right, let's get a move on then!" Yoshi said.

The trio then picked up their day bags and left for their first lesson.

At that time, Peach and Daisy were taking their belongings out of the boot of the car.

"Thanks Dad for driving us to the university! Have a nice day at work today!" Peach said to her father after shutting the boot of the car while waving goodbye to him.

"No problem Peach. Have a nice time in university you two!" Peach's father said, waving back at her. He then drove off, leaving Peach and Daisy at the front entrance to Mushroom Kingdom High School.

"Well, let's go in and get registered!" Daisy said to Peach.

"Right!" Peach replied.

At that time, a girl wearing a blue dress crashed into them.

"Ow, my head. You okay, Daisy?" Peach asked, sitting up slowly.

"Ya, I'm okay Peach." Daisy said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry, I…I wasn't looking at where I was going. Are you okay?" The girl in blue apologized to them, picking their things up and handing them to Peach and Daisy.

"We're okay. Thank you. No harm done. What's your name?" Peach said, smiling while picking up the girl's things.

"Umm… well…my name is Rosalina." the girl said.

"Rosalina, huh? That's a nice name." Daisy said.

Rosalina stared at the ground quietly.

"How about we go and get registered together, Rosalina?" Peach asked.

Rosalina didn't say anything, but nodded her head to reply Peach.

"Alright! Let's go!" an enthusiastic Daisy exclaimed.

The three then entered the university to find the registration area.


	4. Chapter 3: New Faces

**Chapter 3: New faces**

"Here's our class!" Yoshi said to the Mario brothers.

"I hope our classmates are friendly." Luigi said with a scared tone.

"Well, let's go in and find out!" Mario said, opening the door to his new class.

The classroom is filled with chatter.

"Wow, these people really are a noisy bunch." Mario said as he covered his ears.

The trio found 3 empty seats in a straight row and settled down. While waiting for class to start, Mario started looking around the class, seeing who his classmates are. Mario saw a male Lakitu wearing sunglasses listening to music, a female Goomba with a ponytail hairstyle reading her history book intensely, a giant turtle with a spiked green shell and red hair digging his nose, an elf who looked like a mature boy drawing a picture of what seems like 4 small triangles to make up one big triangle, a young boy wearing a bizarre red jacket and shiny hair reading comic books.

Then Mario saw her. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. He wasn't. There in the back of the class, talking to her other friends sitting close by, is the girl. She has long golden hair, sky-blue eyes, wearing a pink and stylish shirt and a short pink skirt, pink high heels and blue coloured earrings.

Mario stared dreamily at her, wondering what her name is. He pictured him going out with her on a date and sitting on the beach at night kissing each other in the moonlight.

"Mario!" Luigi whispered to his brother while poking him.

Mario suddenly woke up from his daydream, seeing his brother waving at his face and pointing to the front.

Mario then realised that Captain Falcon entered the classroom. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice Mario daydreaming.

The entire class was filled with murmuring.

"Wow, the teacher's huge!"

"His muscles are so big!"

"He could probably crush a table like tin foil!"

"You sure? I don't think he's any stronger than me."

"…"

"Is he a model for those health and body magazines?"

"What's with the outfit? He looks as if he's prepared to race instead of teaching us students."

The entire class quieten down when Captain Falcon cleared his throat.

"Good morning class. My name is Falcon, but call me Captain Falcon. I don't really like being called anything else. But I'm sure some of you already know that." Captain Falcon said, winking at Mario.

"I'll be in charge in teaching you mathematics and sports for this year. But for today, I just want to get to know all of you first before I start teaching." He said.

"Let's start with you, miss. Erm, miss? Yes, the one reading the history book. You can put that away now. Please tell us your name, what you like to do doing your free time and where you last studied."

The goomba put away her book feeling slightly embarrassed and started to introduce herself. "My name's Goombella. I like studying History and I last studied at Pringles High School."

"Nice to meet you, Goombella. Now, let's have you sir." Captain Falcon said while pointing to the young boy wearing the bizarre looking red jacket sitting in the front row corner seat on the left.

The boy stood up and introduced himself "Hi, my name is Shulk. I like going adventuring with friends and I last studied at Monado High School."

"Nice to meet you too, Shulk. How about you tell us your name miss?" Captain Falcon said and pointing at the girl Mario was staring at a while ago.

As the girl stood up, Mario started staring at her again. "Hello everyone. My name is Peach. I like baking cakes and I last studied at Mushroom Kingdom High School."

Peach? What a lovely name. Mario thought.

"Thank you, Peach. Let's have this moustached gentleman introduce himself now." Captain Falcon said.

"Hi, my name's Mario. I like talking to friends and going out with them and I last studied at Layton's High School."

Everyone else in class then started to whisper to each other.

"Mario? You mean the guy who was the top student of Layton's High School?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's cute."

"He's seems to be a pain to hang out with."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure he's nice"

"I heard that he's quite popular in Layton's High School. Problem was that he wasn't very happy with the people there. As expected from a school full of Dry Bones."

"Alright class, that's enough chatter. Let's continue with introduction." Captain Falcon said.

Peach stared at Mario. Mario. He seems like a nice guy. But I don't stand a chance with him. All the other girls are going to try and grab him. Peach thought to herself.

Mario suddenly looked back and Peach immediately pretended to look at Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon pointed at Rosalina. "Alright, how about introducing yourself Miss?" Captain Falcon said.

"…" Rosalina stood up but kept quiet. She prevented eye contact with everyone.

"Umm… Miss? Are you going to introduce yourself to the class?" Captain Falcon asked nicely.

Rosalina still kept quiet. She looked at Peach, who was trying to encourage her with a thumbs up. Then she looked at Daisy. She looked at her and she suddenly stood up.

"My friend here is Rosalina. She's quite shy but she's a nice girl to hang out with. I'm Daisy. I like talking to my friends and I last studied at Flower High School." Daisy said.

"Thank you Daisy, for helping our shy friend here. Don't worry, Rosalina, you can share more about yourself during the next class interaction session." Captain Falcon said.


	5. Chapter 4: A bullying issue

**Chapter 4: A bullying issue**

After an hour has passed, the bell rang.

"Alright! Now's our lunch break, let's see what kind of food they offer here!" Daisy said to Peach and Rosalina.

"Okay! Come on, Rosalina. Let's go for lunch." Peach said to Rosalina while picking up her bag.

Rosalina quietly stood up, picked up her light blue bag and followed her friends out of the class to the cafeteria.

"Daisy, thanks for… helping me back there." Rosalina said to Daisy.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?" Daisy said

"…"

"Wow, did you see Mario just now? He looks like a true gentleman. He looks kinda cute too." Peach said.

"Really? Are you talking about the guy wearing red and blue clothing or are you talking about the guy wearing green and blue clothing?" Daisy asked.

"The guy wearing red is Mario. The guy wearing green is his brother Luigi." Peach said.

"Yeah, people say they are the most popular guys in their school. What are you getting at, Peach? Do you like Mario?" Daisy teased.

"Wha-What? No! Urr…I mean Yes! I mean… yes I like him as a friend but not like… you know… Boyfriend-Girlfriend relationship." Peach said stuttering.

"Haha! I'm just playing with you, Peach! Of course everyone likes him!" Daisy said while laughing.

"Yeah…" Peach said.

Meanwhile, Mario, his brother Luigi and Yoshi were making their way to the cafeteria.

"I wonder why Rosalina didn't want to speak up?" Yoshi wondered aloud.

"Maybe she's mute?" Luigi said.

"I think she was just having stage fright. It's good of her friend Daisy to help her out." Mario said.

"Mario, who were you staring at just now?" Luigi asked.

"What? No one. I just saw some insect fly behind me that's all." Mario lied.

"Mario, the school is completely sealed with glass panels and all doors are shut during school times, and the school sprays insecticide around the premises daily. There is absolutely no chance there is any insect in the school. I read it in the school magazine. So, who were you staring at exactly?" Yoshi asked

"Umm, well…Look, if I tell you, would you keep it a secret between us?" Mario asked.

"I won't say a word." Yoshi replied.

"Me neither. I swear." Luigi said.

Mario took a deep breath and told the truth.

"Really? Peach? You fell in love with the girl named Peach? HaHaHa!" Luigi said, laughing.

"SHH! Be quiet! She's coming this way!" Mario said, with his face slightly red.

Sure enough, Peach and her two friends were walking towards them.

Mario started pretending to search for something in his bag.

Luigi was trying to look normal by pretending he was sneezing instead of laughing.

Yoshi just stood there, whistling.

As they were standing there waiting to go away, Mario noticed they were heading in the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

"Umm, excuse me girls, but the cafeteria is that way." Mario said to Peach and her friends, pointing in the correct direction.

Peach turned her head, surprised to see Mario there. Daisy, noticing how Peach isn't responding, replied, "Oh! Thank you Mario. It's sort of like a maze during the first day of school. Bye!" Daisy waved to Mario.

The girls then started walking the correct way to the café.

"Wow Mario. You really seem to be very nice to Peach. Maybe she'll talk to you next time." Luigi said while smirking at Mario.

"Let's just head to the cafeteria for lunch." Yoshi said after noticing how Mario is blushing red.

…

Mario and Yoshi opened the doors to the cafeteria. They were amazed at what they saw.

"Wow! This place is huge! I think it is even bigger than the hall. There's so many tables and chairs, I think it could seat more students than the number of students in the university!" Mario said in awe.

"You're right! And if you thought that wasn't overkill for you, check out the variety of food available!" Yoshi said.

"They serve lasagne here? Freshly baked too?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yup. Japanese Ramen, beef steak, Indian curry, you name it, they got it." Yoshi said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mario said, running towards the food section.

"You guys get your food. I'll find a table for us to sit at." Luigi said.

"Okay, thanks Luigi!" Yoshi said before running after Mario.

After getting their food (Mario got spaghetti, lasagne, chocolate ice cream and root beer. Yoshi got a chicken salad with dressing, an apple and freshly made mango juice. Mario got a bowl of Japanese curry rice, milk pudding and a blueberry soda for Luigi), Yoshi led Mario to the table Luigi was supposedly sitting at, waiting for Mario.

Mario then saw Luigi being bullied by the turtle with a green spiked shell on his back.

"Hey, leave my brother alone you big bully!" Mario exclaimed, putting his food down.

The turtle looked at Mario. He smirked and faced Mario.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Mario." He said in an unapologetic tone. "Do you want me to lay down and wag my tail for you?"

He laughed. Mario kept his eyes on him. "What do you want?" Mario said.

"The name's Bowser. This shall be my only warning. Stop attracting all the attention to yourself otherwise I'll need to … "teach" you some "manners"." He said.

Mario was very tempted to uppercut him, but Yoshi stopped him, knowing that if he did it, he would just land himself in deeper trouble.

"Fine! Just leave my brother and friends alone." Mario said.

Bowser smirked again and left. Mario and Yoshi sat on the table and faced Luigi.

"Are you hurt, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong with that guy? He's like "I'm Mister Bowser, I like to annoy and bully people a lot."" Luigi replied, shaking his fist.

"Ignore him, Luigi. He's just a bully. No school is free from bullies." Yoshi told him.

"That's right. Let's just forget what happened and eat our lunch." Mario said.

Meanwhile, Peach and her friends sat at a table where they could see Mario and his friends.

"It was nice of Mario to point us in the right direction, we could have gotten lost in the university!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, he's such a nice guy…" Peach said while staring at Mario.

"Peach, you really like Mario right?" Daisy asked.

"What? No! I…I just like him as a friend!" Peach said, looking back at Daisy.

"If you don't like him as a boyfriend, then why are you staring at him and drawing hearts in your mashed potatoes?" Daisy asked.

Peach sighed. She knew she couldn't keep the secret for long. So she told her the truth.

"So you really like him? Good for you!" Daisy said happily.

"What? You mean you're not jealous or mad at me?" Peach asked looking very surprised.

"Of course not! Why should I be? We're friends! You don't have to worry about that intervening with our friendship!" Daisy said.

"Thanks Daisy! You're always a good friend to me! But could you not tell Mario yet?" Peach asked, feeling more relieved.

"Of course, Peach! We'll keep your secret safe, right Rosalina?" Daisy said.

Rosalina nodded quietly and continued eating her veggie sandwich.

"Rosalina, is something wrong? Why are you keeping so quiet?" Peach asked.

Rosalina kept quiet first, then replied, "I'm…I'm fine…"

Peach then said to her, "Are you sure?"

Rosalina nodded her head.

"Okay, then. I believe you, but please tell us if anything is troubling you. We're your friends, and we always try our best to help each other out." Peach said, smiling at Rosalina.

Rosalina looked at Peach and Daisy. Rosalina gave them a smile and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Daisy said. "Hey, once we're done, can we head back to the dorm? I forgot to bring along my science book."

The three girls then finished up their lunch and headed back to their dorm.


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the bully

**Chapter 5: Return of the bully**

"Wow, that was a nice lunch!" Mario said.

"Mario, you ate two meals." Luigi said.

"So?" Mario said.

"You're not worried that you'll become fat? You'll scare off Peach with your humongous size." Luigi said with a smirk.

"You're right! I really need to stop eating so much!" Mario said with worry.

"Mario, that was a joke." Luigi said.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were making their way to the science lab for the next lesson when they heard a girl scream, "Give me my book back you big bully!"

The trio ran towards the source of the scream to find their classmate, Goombella, trying to reach for her history book Bowser was holding high above her.

"Hey, give her the book back!" Mario yelled at Bowser.

"Well, look who's back for more. Mr Popular." Bowser said, turning his attention to Mario.

"That book is not yours! Give it back!" Yoshi said.

"Stay out of this you green dinosaur! What are you going to do? Sing me lullabies?" Bowser said while laughing.

Bowser then picked up Goombella by the collar.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Goombella yelled, trying to break free from Bowser's big grip.

"How about this, Mario? You can choose to make me stuff this little pipsqueak into this locker and save yourself from being pummelled or you come here so I can stuff you in this locker and save the little girl in distress. Your choice!" Bowser said.

Mario stared at Bowser intensely. Mario then stepped forward, and immediately Bowser grabbed Mario and chucked him inside the locker.

"Well, that was easy. Smell you later, losers!" Bowser said while laughing after releasing Goombella.

Yoshi helped Goombella up while Luigi pulled his brother out from the locker.

"Am I dead?" Mario asked, trying to snap out his dizziness.

"Actually, you were a locker sandwich." Luigi said

Yoshi helped Goombella pick up her things and handed them to her. Goombella walked over towards Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out, Mario. I really can't thank you enough. You actually chose to get stuffed in a locker by that brute to protect me." Goombella said.

Mario, who finally snapped back to his senses, smiled and said, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Mario gave Goombella back her History book. Goombella was so happy she suddenly gave Mario a huge hug.

"Thanks, guys! See you in class later!" Goombella said while walking off.

"Mario, are you okay?" Yoshi asked, checking him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I swear, the next time I see Bowser I am really going to kick him so hard in the dragon balls…" Mario said while shaking his fist.

"Anyways, it's nice of you to give yourself up to save you friends, not that I was totally with the idea of being stuffed in a locker." Yoshi said.

"Really, bro. I think you'll be a ladies man if this keeps up." Luigi said.

Luigi and Yoshi then supported Mario while they make their way to class.


	7. Chapter 6: The science teacher

**Chapter 6: The Science Teacher.**

In the science lab, most of the class were waiting for the teacher to arrive. The tables were meant to separate the class into small groups.

"I wonder where Mario is. I thought he left for class with his friends much earlier than us." Peach said with a puzzled look.

"Maybe he got lost?" Rosalina said.

"He's probably using the toilet. Don't worry, Peach. I'm pretty sure he'll come sooner or later." Daisy reassured Peach.

At that time, an old man suddenly appeared in a flash of smoke behind the teacher's table. The entire class screamed in terror.

"Don't worry, students. It's your science teacher here! I used my teleporter to get here. Settle down!" the teacher said while trying to calm the class down.

Peach was looking around when he saw Mario and his friends entering the class. She was shocked to see Mario injured.

"Dear boy, what happened to you?" the teacher asked when he saw Mario.

"Umm… I accidentally tripped on the stairs." Mario lied, glaring at Bowser.

"Well, next time be more careful! You could've broken your arm!" scolded the teacher. The teacher then passed Mario a vial containing a golden liquid.

"Drink up, boy. This is GaddSciences latest product, the golden refresher! It heals most small injuries and illnesses." The old man said.

Mario drank the liquid and returned the vial to him. Mario then noticed that all his injuries suddenly healed.

"It's not for sale to public yet, but I'll make sure that all pharmacies will be selling this soon." The teacher said.

Mario then thanked the teacher and went to sit at a big empty table with Luigi and Yoshi.

Mario glared at Bowser. He sniggered at Mario. Mario then turned back to the front and listened to the teacher.

"Good afternoon, class! My name's Professor Elvin Gadd, the founder of GaddSciences! As much as I like creating new inventions to help others, I prefer sharing with students the knowledge of the amazing things about science!" the teacher said.

"Today we will be working on a simple experiment, but I want all of you to be seated in fours please because I have a limited amount of equipment with me." The professor said. "Mr Bowser, how about joining this group here?" The professor pointed to Mario's group.

Bowser reluctantly sat next to Mario, while Mario started to glare even more at Bowser.

The professor started to give the class instructions, "The experiment is very simple. Just take the chemicals you see on your table and mix them up in the order specified by the notes I gave each one of you. The beaker should give off a random candy smell. Now be sure to add them in the correct order otherwise the smell will be anything but sweet. Now off you go!"

Peach was very precise of which chemical is added into the beaker and how much is added.

The British boy, Shulk, was confused and added some ingredients out of order.

Bowser secretly added another chemical into Mario's beaker when Mario's back was turned.

After half an hour of mixing, the professor told everyone to stop.

He went over to each table and smelt each beaker.

"Hmm, Cinnamon. Excellent!" as he smelt Yoshi's beaker.

"Cough, cough. Smoke?" The professor said after smelling Shulk's beaker. "Oh, I'm sorry my boy. I gave you my set of complicated notes."

"Erm, sunflowers? Well, at least it's pleasant." He said after smelling Daisy's beaker.

"Wow! Crystallized strawberries! Astounding!" the professor commented after smelling Peach's beaker.

The professor then went over to Mario's beaker. "Well, sonny, let's see what smell this is." The professor said before smelling Mario's bubbling beaker.

Just as the professor went to take a whiff, the beaker exploded, covering where the professor and Mario were standing. The entire class was shocked. Bowser immediately laughed hysterically.

When the smoke cleared, Bowser and the rest of the class was shocked to see the professor and Mario completely unharmed from the blast.

"Mr Bowser, did you really think I would be so careless to not observe everyone's actions? I noticed you sabotaging Mario's experiment earlier, so I decided to play along so I can test out my new gadget." The professor said. "So as punishment, you are to help the janitor clean the entire 1st floor today after this lesson."

After inspecting the rest of the beakers, the professor then said to the class, "Okay, class. Today's experiment is nothing more than a warm up. From today onwards, it will get not only more complex, but more fun and interesting. Class dismissed!"

Mario then walked out of the classroom with everyone else, glaring at Bowser while doing so.

"How dare that Bowser go and try sabotaging my experiment!" Mario said, shaking his fist.

"At least he's getting punished for it." Luigi said.

"You were lucky that the professor had something up his sleeve to protect you." Yoshi said.

"Let's just get our dinner first." Mario said.

…

Once Mario and his friends got their food, Shulk suddenly walked up to them.

"Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?" Shulk asked. "Link and Marth ditched me because they wanted to go back to the dorm first."

"Sure! No problem!" Yoshi said, smiling.

Shulk then took the empty seat next to Luigi and started eating his beef steak.

"Hey, Mario. Are you okay from just now?" Shulk asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Mario said, eating his spaghetti in cream sauce.

"That Bowser guy really seems to like picking on you." Shulk said.

"What gave you that idea?" Mario asked.

"Goombella told me about what happened earlier about you getting stuffed into a locker by Bowser." Shulk said.

"She told you?" Luigi asked, eating his corned beef.

"She passed by me happily and I asked her what's going on. She told me everything." Shulk said.

"Did you tell anyone else then?" Yoshi asked, having his Japanese cold noodles.

"Nope. I thought Mario would like to keep it a secret so I didn't tell it to anyone else." Shulk said.

"Hey, thanks!" Mario said to Shulk, smiling.

Just then, Mario felt someone tap his shoulder. Mario turned around, surprised to see Peach standing there.

"Umm, hi Mario. I was just wondering… are you okay?" Peach asked.

Mario then started feeling a bit awkward, then replied, "I'm fine, thank you."

Peach then wanted to say something to Mario but chose not to. She then said, "O-Okay then, bye."

Peach then scuttled back to her table with Daisy and Rosalina.

"Wow, people really seem to care a lot for you, Mario." Shulk said.

Mario wasn't listening to Shulk. Mario was busy looking at Peach dreamily. Yoshi then nudged him, snapping him back to his senses.

"You okay, Mario?" Shulk asked.

"Y-Ye-Yeah, I'm okay." Mario said, feeling embarrassed.

Shulk looked over at Peach, then at Mario. "You like her, don't you?" Shulk asked.

Mario started to feel panicky. Luigi then said to Shulk, "Yes he does, but could you please not tell anyone about it?"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret! By the way, who's the girl in blue sitting next to Peach?" Shulk said.

"That's Rosalina." Yoshi said.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Shulk said, staring at her dreamily. He then noticed Mario, Luigi and Yoshi staring at Shulk. "I mean… will you look at the time! I'd better get going, guys! Bye!" Shulk said, dashing off.

"At least I'm not the only guy in this school with a crush on a girl on the first day on school." Mario said.

"Right. It's starting to get late. Let's head back to our dorm and get some rest." Yoshi said.

The trio then finished their dinner and headed back to their dorm.

"Geez, first day of school and I made an enemy already." Mario said, when they reached their dorm.

"Well, at least you made some friends." Yoshi said before entering the bathroom for a shower.

"Yoshi's right, Mario." Luigi said. "It's a good thing that you made a good number of friends on the first day."

"I'm more surprised that they were friendly, after what happened back in high school." Mario said.

"That's because almost everyone there is a dry bones." Luigi said. "Oh yeah! We should e-mail mum about what happened today."

"Okay, as long as we keep the love relationships and the bullying thing to ourselves, I'm fine with that." Mario said.

Mario then turned on the Wii U and used the internet browser to access their e-mail account. They then wrote an e-mail to their parents and sent it (Mario checked the e-mail multiple times to ensure Luigi didn't write to them about his crush on Peach).

After all three of them washed up and got changed, they finally got into their beds, preparing to sleep.

"Night guys!" Yoshi said as he turned off the lights.

"Night!" Mario and Luigi said before they slept like logs.

Yoshi then secretly took one of his cookie jars and grabbed a novel and a torchlight from his bag. He got onto his bed, turned on the torchlight and started reading while munching on his cookies.

After a while, Yoshi finally got tired and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: An extremely tiring day

**Author's note: I just noticed that I'm focusing a lot on Mario and company instead of Peach and Rosalina, so after chapter 9, I'll focus on them more. (That also means that it may take me a while to edit my story, so please be patient. Thanks!)**

 **As always, please review and inform me if there is anything that can be improved.**

 **Chapter 7: An extremely tiring day**

The next day, Mario's class was waiting for Captain Falcon inside the sports hall so that they can have their first sports class in the afternoon. The class has already changed to sports attire during the 15 minute break after their Science lesson.

After a while, Captain Falcon arrived, still in his same attire as before.

"Hello class! Today is your first sports class, but it will be fun and games for now. You can play whatever ball game you want with the balls here." Captain Falcon said, pointing to the two small cages filled with sports balls behind him. "Just be careful! I don't want any injuries in this class!"

The class immediately went and grabbed a ball each, except Bowser, who grabbed a bunch of balls and ran away.

Mario picked up a soccer ball and started playing a mini soccer match with Luigi and Yoshi.

Peach was happily playing basketball with Daisy while Rosalina stood in a corner watching.

Shulk ditched Link and Marth because they kept playing monkey in the middle with Shulk always being the monkey. Shulk then went and joined Mario and his friends.

The rest of the class was either playing volleyball or touch rugby (Captain Falcon didn't want the class to play actual rugby).

Bowser stared at Mario. When Mario wasn't paying attention, Bowser forcefully threw the balls he had at Mario.

Peach saw the balls heading towards Mario and said, "Mario! Look out!"

Mario turned around, shocked to see a barrage of balls going to hit him. He quickly did a Super Jump out of the way, leaving the balls to hit the brick wall behind him.

"Okay, who did that?" Captain Falcon asked the class in a fierce tone.

No one responded.

"Never mind. I'll let this slide by as an accident. Continue with your games." Captain Falcon said.

Mario glared at Bowser, who was whistling away.

The bell finally rang, indicating the end of lessons for the day. Everyone was free to do whatever they want to do before dinner. The Mario brothers and their friend Yoshi made their way back to their dorm.

"Mario, you really are becoming a huge target. And only on the second day of school too." Yoshi said.

"Good thing you are good in jumping." Luigi said to his brother, who is wiping away his sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, but just doing that jump alone took a lot of energy from me." Mario said.

"Anyways, it was nice of Peach to warn you earlier. If she hadn't warned you, you could have gotten pummelled by those dodgeballs." Yoshi said.

"Looks like your girlfriend cares for you a lot." Luigi teased.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to our dorm and have a refreshing shower." Mario said, exhausted.

Mario and company then reached their dorm. They were surprised to see Peach standing outside their dorm alone.

"Peach! What are you doing here?" Mario asked nicely.

Peach looked down and blushed. She didn't say anything at first, then asked Mario, "Ar-Are you okay?"

Mario smiled. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Mario replied. "Also …thanks for warning me earlier about those dodgeballs."

Peach blushed even more. She then said, "Okay then, see you in class tomorrow."

Peach then walked away quietly while Mario stared dreamily at her.

"Wow, she really cares for you a lot." Yoshi said.

"Erm, Yoshi, I don't think Mario is listening to you." Luigi snickered as he pointed to his gazing brother.

Yoshi then shook Mario.

"Huh, what?" Mario said when he snapped out of it.

Luigi then burst into a fit of laughter. Mario looked at him angrily and pinched his brother's arm.

"Ow! Hey, what's that for?" Luigi said while rubbing his arm.

"That's for laughing at me." Mario said.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Luigi said. "You didn't need to pinch me!"

"Guys, can we just forget about it and rest now?" Yoshi said.

The two brothers then stopped arguing and entered the dorm. Mario let Yoshi and Luigi freshen up first while he played his video game for a while.

After all of them freshened up, they headed to the cafeteria to have their dinner.


	9. Chapter 8: Damsel in distress

**Chapter 8: Damsel in distress**

"Ah, I feel so much better now!" Mario said while he stretched.

"Bro, about what happened earlier, I want to sincerely apologize for laughing at you." Luigi said to Mario.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Mario said.

"Err, guys? I see trouble ahead." Yoshi said.

Mario looked ahead and saw Peach and her friends talking to Bowser.

"I know that you tried throwing those balls at Mario, Bowser!" Peach said.

"Yeah! Go and apologize to him now!" Daisy said.

"Why should I listen to you people? What are you going to do? Make me wear makeup?" Bowser replied.

Bowser saw Peach going to slap him so he immediately blocked it and grabbed Peach by the neck.

"Hey…Let me…go…can't breathe…" Peach said while being choked by Bowser.

"Hey, let Peach go! You're choking her!" Rosalina said, trying to make Bowser loosen his grip.

Bowser pushed Rosalina away from him, causing her to knock her head against the wall, passing out.

"Stop that, you big meanie!" Daisy yelled.

Mario had to do something fast to help Peach and her friends. He took out a small disk like object and threw it on the ground.

"Where's your Mario now, huh? Wait, who turned out the lights?" Bowser said.

Bowser turned to the side to see a gigantic Batman figure standing behind him.

"Yikes! I'm outta here!" Bowser said, releasing Peach and ran away. Peach fell to the ground unconscious.

Mario picked up the object, turning it off, causing the gigantic Batman figure to disappear. Mario and company then rushed forward to help Peach. She was unconscious, but unhurt.

"Thank you Mario for helping us. I didn't know that brute would do such a thing." Daisy said to Mario.

"It's alright. Let's help these two into their dorm, guys." Mario said, pointing to Rosalina and Peach.

After putting them in their beds, Mario and company left their dorm and faced Daisy at the door.

"Thank you again for helping us. I'm sure they will be thankful for your help." Daisy said.

"No problem. Just make sure they have fully recovered before accompanying them to the cafeteria for dinner." Yoshi said.

"Okay, I will! Bye!" Daisy said, closing the door.

Mario and company then returned to their dorm.

"Wow, Mario. Saving your damsel in distress huh?" Luigi said.

"Of course, of course" Mario answered sarcastically. "I just wonder why Bowser is doing this to me?"

"I don't know. I never seen anybody act this rash before. Well, whatever the reason, we should watch our backs from now on." Yoshi advised.

"Wait a moment… That thing you used just now! That's an image projector!" Luigi said.

"Yes, so?" Mario said.

"Then it was you who scared me half to death at night when I was sleeping during Halloween!" Luigi said.

"Whoops, sorry Luigi. It was just a joke." Mario said.

"A joke?!" Luigi shouted.

"You played your fair share of jokes on me on Halloween too, you know!" Mario said.

"I guess you're right. I guess we're even then." Luigi said, sulking slightly.

The trio then made their way once more to the cafeteria for dinner.


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner

**Chapter 9: Dinner**

"Gee, I really hope Peach and Rosalina are okay." Yoshi said while eating his corn on a cob.

"They should be okay but it may take them a while to recover." Mario said, drinking his mushroom soup.

"Well, I'm more worried how strong this Bowser is. He's like a tank!" Luigi said, eating his macaroni.

"At least we know what to do if that sort of thing happens again." Yoshi said.

"Why aren't we telling any of the teachers about this?" Luigi asked.

"I already told Captain Falcon about it. He told me that he'll give him detention and ban him from sports class for a week. He also told me that he'll keep an eye out for Bowser." Yoshi said.

"That's nice to hear, but I'm more worried about Peach. She hasn't come down here yet." Mario said with a worried expression on his face.

"It takes time for the body to heal from that kind of attack. It's a good thing they weren't severely injured." Yoshi said.

"Well, the least we can do for them is to bring some food up to them. Daisy wouldn't be leaving them until they wake up and they aren't going to wake up anytime soon. She'll get hungry." Luigi suggested.

"Right." Yoshi said.

The trio then finished their dinner, took some food from the cafeteria and left for the dorms.

They went up to Daisy's door and started knocking.

"Daisy? Are you awake?" Luigi asked.

They heard Daisy walking towards the door inside the room and opened the door. Her face looked all tired and her hair was a bit messed up.

"Umm, we brought you girls some food. We thought you girls might get hungry." Luigi said to Daisy.

Daisy rubbed her eyes and smiled at Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi. I was actually kind of hungry but I couldn't leave these two alone. What if Bowser came back?" Daisy said smiling.

"Well, you should eat something before going to sleep. Otherwise you may have some problems tomorrow." Mario said.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Mario for helping us back there again. And thank you guys for bringing food for us." Daisy said.

"Actually, Luigi suggested about it and we followed him." Yoshi said.

"Oh really? Thanks Luigi!" Daisy said

She then went forward and gave Luigi a kiss on his cheek. Luigi blushed. Daisy waved goodbye and closed the door.

The trio then returned to their dorm.

"Wow Luigi. I didn't think you were serious about getting a girlfriend when I mentioned about it back at our house." Mario said to a daydreaming Luigi.

"What? No! Who gave you that idea?" Luigi replied, with his face still blushed.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Mario said.

Luigi then turned to Yoshi and said, "You didn't have to tell Daisy that it was my idea, Yoshi."

"Oh, I thought that it wasn't fair that we two get credit for doing something an idea you came up with so I just mentioned it as a small note. I didn't know that she was going to… you know." Yoshi said.

"Alright! We should be getting to bed now!" Mario said, yawning.

"Yeah, we should rest up after what happened today." Yoshi said.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi took turns using the shower and changing out into their pyjamas.

After everyone were in bed, Luigi said "Good night guys!" before switching off the light, leaving the moonlight shining into the room.

Luigi climbed into bed and then fell asleep. Yoshi was sleeping soundly. Mario was still wide awake despite feeling tired earlier on.

I wonder whether Peach will be okay tomorrow. I should apologize to her for causing her to get into trouble with Bowser. Mario thought.

Mario had all his thoughts swirling around in his head, preventing him to sleep. Then, a voice in his mind told him, "Sleep. You need the energy for tomorrow." And so Mario did.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters, my school break is ending. I will try my best to make the stories longer, but I may not be able to upload as often once school starts.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rosalina

**Author's note: Sorry for the incredibly long wait! My school has been throwing a lot of big team projects and work to do, so I did not have a lot of time to write the story. Although I have written a few chapters in advance, those chapters needs to be edited to be better, more interesting and more engaging. If you wish to see me update the story faster, please review and share your opinions on the story so far. Thanks! And sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Chapter 10: Rosalina's secret**

The next morning, Mario was woken up by Luigi, who was shaking him.

"Come on bro. We should have our breakfast now. We can check on Peach and the others later. We have a free period before our first lesson starts." Luigi said.

After Mario brushed his teeth and took his shower, (Luigi and Yoshi woke up earlier than Mario so they could let Mario sleep longer before waking him up.) the trio headed to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

Just then, Rosalina got up from her bed, rubbing the bruise on the back of her head.

"Ouch…" She said, as she rubbed the injury.

She looked around her. Daisy was fast asleep on the table with a bunch of food in front of her. Peach was lying on her bed sleeping. Rosalina then quietly grabbed one of her haversacks and took out a star-shaped wand. She waved it over herself and the injury magically healed itself.

"There. That should do it." Rosalina thought.

She was about to keep her wand, but looked over at Peach. Rosalina looked at her, then at her wand. She thought for a while before deciding what to do.

She got out of her bed quietly and tip-toed past Daisy. Rosalina then approached Peach with her wand.

Rosalina then waved the wand over Peach. Immediately, all of Peach's wounds and bruises healed up.

"Rosalina, what are you doing?"

Rosalina turned around. Daisy was staring at her with a puzzled look.

"Umm, nothing." Rosalina lied, trying to hide her wand behind her.

"What is that you're hiding behind your back?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing." Rosalina lied.

Daisy eyed Rosalina suspiciously. Daisy then walked up to Rosalina and tried taking the wand from her, but Rosalina moved away from her, keeping her wand hidden from view.

"Rosalina, I'm going to ask nicely one more time. What is that you are hiding behind you?" Daisy asked

"Nothing!" Rosalina said.

"Don't tell me I didn't give you a chance." Daisy said before lunging at Rosalina.

The both of them started struggling. Daisy kept trying to grab the wand from Rosalina while Rosalina would try and stop her from taking it from her.

Peach, woken up by the ruckus, rubbed her face. She looked over at her friends, who were fighting over something.

Peach got out of bed and said to them, "What is going on?"

Daisy and Rosalina stopped struggling and got up. Daisy said, while eying Rosalina suspiciously, "Ask her."

…

Rosalina sat on the table with her head hung low, with Daisy and Peach looking at her. Rosalina left her wand on the table.

"Now, Rosalina, we just want to know, what is that?" Peach asked nicely.

Rosalina kept quiet. She went into a deep thought, took deep breaths and sighed.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone else about this." Rosalina said.

"We promise." Peach said.

Daisy simply nodded.

Rosalina then started to tell them the truth.

"This is an actual magic wand. It was granted to me by the power of the lumas." Rosalina said.

"Wait, an actual magic wand?" Daisy said. "Given by who?"

"Lumas. They have the ability to transform and grant certain powers to others." Rosalina explained. Rosalina then continued her story.

(The following part is a summarised version of Rosalina's story from the game Super Mario Galaxy. Original story at Super Mario Wiki; Rosalina%27s_Storybook)

"When I was a little girl, I was taking a walk alone. I stumbled upon a rusted spaceship. Inside, I found a luma. It told me it was waiting for its mother, who was coming on a comet. So I decided to wait with the luma for her mother. I borrowed my father's telescope at nightfall to look up in the sky in search for the comet. We waited for minutes, which soon turned to hours, then days, then weeks, then years. Soon, we agreed to go out into space to look for its mother. We fixed up the rusted ship and flew out into space. Days passed since we started our search, but to no avail. One day, we landed on a light blue comet that shimmered brightly. We looked around, but the luma's mother was nowhere to be found. We built a home on the comet. One day, when I was having tea, an entire wave of lumas came flying to me. They were all looking for their mother as well. I decided then that since we couldn't find the lumas' mother, I shall be their foster mother. We then carried out our lives from there, and eventually, they made me this wand as a birthday present on my 15th birthday."

"What about your parents? Didn't they worry about you for the years you were gone in space?" Peach asked.

Rosalina kept quiet. She looked like she was about to cry. She held back the tears and said, "My… parents passed away. The day I saw the 100th comet when searching for the lumas' mother, I saw my home planet. I used my telescope to look at it closely and saw through the comet a vision of my home. I looked around and saw two gravestones under a big tree. At that moment I realised, they were no longer in the living world."

Rosalina then started crying.

Peach immediately went over to Rosalina and comforted her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rosalina." Peach said.

"Please… please don't tell anyone else about it!" Rosalina said while in tears. "I don't want everyone in school to taunt me about it!"

"Okay, okay. We promise we won't tell anyone." Peach said calmly as she tried calming Rosalina down. "Just relax now…"

Soon, Rosalina calmed down and stopped crying.

"We'll help you as much as we can, Rosalina. We're friends, remember?" Peach said with a smile.

Rosalina looked at Daisy, then at Peach. She smiled and gave them a big hug.

"Thank you guys so much." Rosalina said.

"No problem." Daisy said. "We probably should head out to the cafeteria now. I'm starving!"

"I agree. Let's all get washed up and head to the cafeteria now." Peach said.

The three girls then freshened up and prepared their bags before heading to the cafeteria.


End file.
